Dungeoneering
Before getting into this, I'd like to address that Alkaios and I worked on this guide together, huge thanks goes to him. He put just as much work as I did (if not more) into this guide. Also, thanks, Daniel, for making this awesome title! With the release of Dungeoneering, I'm sure many of you are somewhat overwhelmed and have no idea what the best way to take down this skill is. Since I have a decent understanding of this skill, I thought I'd make a complete Dungeoneering guide to help some of you out there. It is recommended you have decent combat levels before attempting Dungeoneering. Before getting started with the actual skill, there are a few things you need to know. To get to Daemonheim for the first time, use the Oracle of Dawn in Edgeville. After that you can use your ring of kinship. From there, you should acquire your Ring of Kinship from the Dungeoneering tutor (question mark icon on the minimap). Now you'll need to bank all of your items (ring of kinship can be kept); use the banker nearby. Right-click your Ring of Kinship, and choose Open Party Interface. This interface opens, replacing your quest tab. From there, you can form parties and choose what floor and complexity you want. You can also reset your Dungeoneering progress at the bottom right of the interface, (furthermore explained in The Prestige System). You will notice there are different floor themes. Floors 1-11 are Frozen, 12-17 are Abandoned, 18-29 are Furnished, 30-35 are Abandoned II, 36-46 are Occult and 47 to 60 are Warped. To see what levels you need for certain floors, click the Dungeoneering icon in your skills interface and look at the Skill Guide. Once you have your party and all the settings you need, this is where you start the Dungeon! Now let's go more into details. The Prestige System is the most important factor in determining how much experience you will receive after each Dungeon.Prestige can constitute around 50% of your experience.It is very important to understand it before starting to train Dungeoneering.'' Your Prestige is determined by your current progress or your previous progress (whichever is higher); you can see your progress in the Party Interface. Your progress is the number of unique floors you have completed. The higher your progress is, the better your prestige bonus will be. Therefore, to maximise your experience rates, you should do every floor you've unlocked only once, then reset your progress and repeat. Doing the highest floor you've unlocked over and over is a mistake and will earn you terrible experience. That's the basic knowledge of Prestige you need. However, there is more advanced information you might want to consider; You may re-do a floor that you already ticked off as long as you have other floors in '''the same theme that aren't yet ticked off. Per example, if you were to re-do Floor 40 (Occult floor), once the floor is done, the lower Occult floor that you haven't yet done will be ticked off instead. This makes finding Dungeoneering parties a lot easier since you can repeat some floors all whilst still earning your prestige bonus.' '''In Dungeoneering, you can bind items. You will start out every floor with the items you bind. As you level, you will be able to bind more and more items.' You can additionally bind up to 125 Runes, 125 Arrows or a Magical blastbox/Celestial surgebox filled with runes. '''Recommended Binds Your first bind should be the best melee weapon you can use. Since you shouldn't bind shields in Dungeoneering, a 2 handed weapon is ideal and deals more Damage per second. I prefer using a 2H over a maul, since it has slash and crush, whereas the maul only has crush as attack styles. If you do not meet any of those requirements, you could instead use level 80 Gorgonite gear or lower, although I strongly recommend Promethium or better. As for other binds, It's up to you, but here are some options to consider. Promethium or Primal Platebody. This will greatly improve your defence and will reduce the need for food and prayer. Dreadnaut boss drops platebodies. Promethium or Primal Platelegs. If you are able to bind 3 items, then a good weapon, a good body and legs are great binds and will really help with tanking. Flesh-spoiler Haasghenahk drops platelegs. Shadow Silk Hood (Not yet working!). This headgear is only dropped by Night Spiders and requires 45 defence to wear. Any player wearing the shadow silk hood is invisible to any humanoids that are not mages, necromancers, or bosses. Blood Necklace (Not yet working!). Dropped by Edimmu (90 slayer), it has very decent stats and offers a unique effect: every 15 seconds, it will deal 40 damage to any monsters around you, also healing you by whatever damage it did. Hexhunter Bow, the most sought after Dungeoneering bind. This weapon is not the highest damaging bonus in the game (but very close to the Saggittarian Bow) , rather the most fastest bow in the game, making it the best bow in the game. It requires 98 ranged to wear and 99 slayer to kill the Soulgazer that drops it.' '''The Prestige system is the most important factor in maximizing your experience, but there are a few more (obvious) things to note. Obviously, doing Large floors will grant you more experience than Smalls or Mediums. 5:5 will also grant more experience. 5:5 means - Number of players (5) : Number of players recommended to complete the floor (5). Complexity 6 will grant more experience than lower complexities. You can choose all those settings as you try to enter a dungeon. Discovering every room in the Dungeon before completing it will maximise your experience. Strategy Once you're a little further into the Dungeoneering skill, you're going to want to choose what kind of floors you do wisely. Since the experience rewards for lower floors are quite low, you don't want to be spending too much time on them. However, with the prestige system, you still want them done. This is why you rush lower floors (Frozen, Abandoned and Furnished floors), doing them at complexity 1, small. After that, you can do Occult and Warped floors with a 5-man Party, at complexity 6, Large, 5:5. These floors will be the main income of your experience. Once you've done every single floor you've unlocked, then you should reset your progress and repeat.' You can see a few things in the picture below: 1. The Smuggler has various goods you can buy or sell to complete floors. 2. At the start of each floor, there will be food and some gear on the table. 3. The Runecrafting altar (see Skills - Runecrafting). It is important to have cosmic and law runes when you're doing bigger floors. This will greatly help you getting around the Dungeon faster (Explained in Gatestones) 4. Keys randomly spawn in some rooms, it is important to pick them up for Key Doors. 5. This portal will teleport you to the Group Gatestone ("gt" or "ggs") if you go through it. You can also change this into an altar for prayer (see Skills - Construction for more info). 6. You can make summoning pouches here (see Skills - Summoning). 7. If you click the world map, you can see a map of the floor with the locations of your party members. 8. At the top left of your screen, you can see how many times you've died and what keys your party has found. Note: If you ever want to leave your floor, you can use the ladder next to the portal at home or the "leave party" button on the Ring of kinship's party interface. Doors Guardian Door: In order to pass through it, you have to kill all the monsters in the room (excluding passive monsters and slayer monsters). Key Doors: Fairly obvious, you need to have found the matching key to open it. Skill Doors: Has a skill requirement to open it, adapted to the party. Gatestones In complexities 5 and higher the party leader will start the dungeon with a Group Gatestone (referred to as "gt" or "ggs") Any party member can teleport to that gatestone (or to the player holding the gatestone) using the level 64 spell in the Dungeoneering Spellbook, or the Portal in the home room. Also, you can create your own gatestone with cosmic runes. Your personal gatestone can only be used by you, but each one breaks after one use. Once you drop it, you can teleport back to it using your spellbook. These gatestones are crucial to doing bigger floors; leave them wherever you know you'll need to come back to. Always have law and cosmic runes when doing medium or large floors. With the tokens you earn at the end of each Dungeon, you can purchase a bunch of awesome rewards. The Rewards Trader is located right at the entrance of Daemonheim (south of banker), where the ring teleport brings you. As you fight various bosses in Daemonehim they will all drop various items which you may wish to bind to take with you. Here is a list of which bosses drop which items, and where you can find each boss monster: (Compiled by Patyosaurs/Patys Main): '''Frozen (Floors 1-11) Gluttonous behemoth: Boots Astea Frostweb: Shoes Icy Bones: Vambrace Luminescent icefiend: Daggers Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz: Gauntlets To'Kash the Bloodchiller: Mage gloves Abandoned 1 Also found in Abandoned 2 (Floors 12-17) Skeletal Horde/Divine skinweaver: Helmets Hobgoblin Geomancer: Leather boots Bulwark beast: Pickaxes and Hatchets Unholy cursebearer: Staves Furnished (Floors 18-29) Rammernaut: Mauls Stomp: Coifs Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter: Rapiers Lexicus Runewright: Hoods Sagittare: Longbows and Arrows Night-gazer Khighorahk: Plateskirts Abandoned 2 (Floors 30-35) Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan : Kiteshields Bal'lak the Pummeller: Warhammers Occult (Floors 36-47) Skeletal trio: Shortbows and Arrows Runebound behemoth: Robe bottoms Gravecreeper: Chainbodies Necrolord: Chaps Flesh-spoiler Haasghenahk: Platelegs Yk'Lagor the Thunderous: Battleaxes Warped (Floors 48-60) Blink: Longswords Warped Gulega: Robe tops Dreadnaut: Platebodies Hope devourer: Leather bodies World-gorger Shukarhazh: Spears Kal'Ger the Warmonger: 2h swords Let's go over some of the rewards; Chaotic Rapier (200K tokens) Chaotic Longsword (200k tokens) Chaotic Maul (200k tokens) Chaotic Crossbow (200K tokens) Chaotic Staff (200k tokens) Eagle-Eye Kiteshield (200k tokens) Chaotic Kiteshield (200k tokens) Farseer Kiteshield (200k tokens) Arcane Stream Necklace (30k tokens) ' '